The Story of the Teal Rose
This version of ''The Story of the Teal Rose ''is told through a modern perspective. Enjoy the first Alexandoman Myth told on this wiki! Imperial Legion (talk) 03:34, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Imperial Legion ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Story of the Teal Rose Ajanix had finally found the rabbit. It was a nice 50-pounder, he thought to himself. It was a brisk winter day. Snow slowly fell from the heavens and gently laid itself on the white ground uniformally. As Ajanix thought of this, he realized it must've been 0 degrees Celsius. His arm were bare, except for the rugged brown gloves that kept his hands warm. The hare sat perched by a small piece of grass that emerged from the snow that blanketed the ground. It sat there for a while, and Ajanix knew the time was right. He kneeled under an oak tree took out his dark crossbow that was strapped to his back, and loaded it in a matter of seconds. Ajanix, not boasting, knew that he was the best crossbowman and archer in Alexandonium. He aimed the bolt at the point between the hare's eyes, and prepared to pull the trigger. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, a figure stood silently behind a maple tree. He wore golden armour that reflected images of different forests. Upon his curly tree-bark coloured hair sat a crown of maple leaves weaved together. His mouth was drawn down to the left. Atwon's aura seemed to bounce off the lake he stood near. He knew his wife Athasia would fall in love with this man before him immediately-an idea he did not like. Atwon looked deeper into the forest. A fat, ugly man sat trying to creep up on a giant buck, but it was no use, lumbering through wood breaking every branch possible. Then a good plan formed in his mind-an idea to get rid of this man. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The fat hunter cursed to himself. "How did that buck escape?" he asked himself. He turned behind at the trail of broken branches. "Oh. Now I know." He turned to a sight before him-and there, stood the buck, under an oak tree. "There ye are!" he said to himself. He aimed his crossbow, and for a second, thought he saw his cousin Ajanix, but denied the thought. It is the buck, he thought to himself, and pulled the trigger. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ As Ajanix was fixing the aim, he felt something solid hit his chest. And then he felt something warm trickling down his torso. He screamed in pain, and threw his crossbow. He looked down at his now red tunic, covered in blood. There was a dark crossbow bolt buried what must've been a couple inches in his chest. He screamed, and screamed, for it was all he could do. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Atwon was gone from the throne room for a while, and Athasia was beginning to worry. Then, from her throne, her cries in her forest. She immediately willed herself there, and she began to smell pine. She looked down, and before her lay snow-blood red snow. The cries were nearer, and she found the source of the cries-a young man. Athasia looked at his face, and immediately fell in love. She found a crossbow bolt buried deep in the man's chest. "Who are you?" She asked in a shaky voice. She felt a tear cross down her cheek. The man opened his eyes, and his breathing was slow and uneven. "Ajanix," he replied sleepily. Athasia was going to cry. "Ajanix...you have to stay with me." Ajanix smiled, and closed his eyes. Then he lay still. Athasia poured out tears. She felt the presence of animals around her. She cried for 3 days and nights. On the fourth day, she looked at Ajanix, but she didn't see him. Instead there was a teal rose that bloomed through the snow. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 2 weeks had passed. Athasia remained silent and hadn't said a word since Ajanix's death. There was a bustling in the filled main room. There was a man shoving his way through the crowd. Ajanix shoved his way to Athasia. She was suprised to see Ajanix. But happiness ovrwhelmed Athasia. The two embraced. "I'm like you now." Ajanix told Athasia. "I'm a god." Atwon turned. There was absolutely no way he would see them kiss. Category:Bronze Library